Electronic apparatuses having a radio communication function such as a notebook personal computer (PC) and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are widely used. Such an electronic apparatus having a radio communication function includes a small antenna for radio communications with other apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 09-074312, No. 2004-061309, and No. 2004-180329).
Generally, if a conductor such as a metal is present near an antenna, radio communications via the antenna are disturbed by the conductor. Therefore, in an electronic apparatus, an antenna is normally disposed sufficiently away from conductive components of the electronic apparatus to achieve high antenna gain.